More and more personal data is being stored on ever smaller and more mobile devices. As the amount of mobile data increases, so does the desire to maintain connectivity to wide area networks that can support user interaction and from which information can be accessed. Bluetooth devices have tremendous flexibility in terms of what devices they may connect to, but there is a need for transparent management of background connections to wider area services so that Bluetooth users do not have to constantly concern themselves with the correct and optimum operating mode for connecting to the internet. For example, a Bluetooth equipped PDA may access the internet through a local access point at the office, through a cell phone carried by the user on the street, through a paid subscription service in a personal auto, or through a home computer at home. Presently, each time a Bluetooth equipped device moves from one environment to the other, the user must reconfigure the communication settings to establish the best link for each environment.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches to securing personal computing devices will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.